oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiosor
"Given the opportunity, redemption is the only option." Aiosor is a former Revolutionary that was sent to Impel Down and thought to have been killed, but in reality, he escaped and is plotting revenge against both the Revolutionaries and World Government. Appearance Aiosor is a tall, built man meauring 6'2" and weighing in at around 180 pounds. He is incredibly handsome which makes him extremely easy to notice. He has one of those faces that you do not easily forget. This makes it difficult to go unnoticed, so he often goes in public wearing either a mask or a cloak to cover his face. The only person who regularly sees his face is Vengere. Personality Aiosor has adopted a highly likeable personality, but he is actually a very reclusive person. He is consistently tired whenever out of the public eye because it strains him internally to have to be in a position of power. That being said, he is a natural born manipulator. He easily manages to make friends and rally people for his cause, but he does not show his true self to many. In reality, he has the mentality of a politician; Aiosor is a stern, violent, and confrontational person. He has a tendency to tap his right hand against any surface he has nearby whenever he is nervous. He constantly lashes out at people in public and is not afraid to kill to get what he wants, as long as no one realizes it was him. History Aiosor was born into a rich family which forced their children to model and be generally "great" people in the public eye. His family cared more about their family than their public image than their actual relationships in the home. At a young age, Aiosor ran away from home and was almost killed by a drunkard man on the second night of his journey outside the gates. The drunkard was mysteriously driven to hysteria and ran away, but Aiosor just stood there frozen in confusion. Moments later a man appeared and presented himself as Trav and claimed that he was searching for information. He didn't specify what that information was in any way. Aiosor was still in shock, but he went along with Trav's conversation. Trav was searching for one of the mysterious shards that had been rumored to grant kingship and infinite power. The idea really surprised the spoiled Aiosor; he had never in his life wanted anything more than to not have everything. He'd never seen it from the opposite perspective. Trav inspired Aiosor to join him on his ship to find adventurea and romance, but the impressionable Aiosor didn't realize he was signing his own death wish. Trav was the polite, intellectual he had come off as to Aiosor. Trav was actually a rampaging sea dog known as a pirate. Aiosor quickly became another one of Trav's personal slaves, and this continued for years until their ship was raided by Revolutionaries for unknown reasons. The Revolutionaries never told Aiosor why it was that they rescued him specifically and left the other slaves to die on the burning ship. Years passed and Aiosor trained to become a Revolutionary commander, but fate had other plans. Aiosor was betrayed by his higher ups and set up to be sent to Impel Down where he met another fresh face to Impel Down, Vengere. Vengere came off as the most normal person in their level, which was a horrifying experience for them both, but they'd both endured and seen much worse. Vengere had a plan to escape the prison, but it'd be messy. They needed somone to take the fall, so they murdered a shape shifter and left him dead as Aiosor on the floor as they ran. Vengere managed to steal the dead man's Devil Fruit as they escaped, and Aiosor asked to have it once they made it out. Vengere escaped before the World Government managed to mark down his existence; Aiosor's bounty was frozen due to his apparent death. The two newfound partners set a plan into motion to turn the world on its head. Powers and Abilities Sobe Sobe no Mi The Sobe Sobe no Mi transforms its user into a pocket man who can create pockets in his surroundings and transfer items in an out of them. Aiosor is capable of materializing and dematerializing items in a radius of three feet around each of his feet and twenty feet above his soles. He can carry up to 500 pounds worth of items on his body at one time. He is not particularly adept in any particular weapon, but he carries multiple of everything. He has two swords, one sharpshooting rifle, one musket, two spears, three pistols, four knives and a seemingly infinite amount of ammunition. None of the weapons he carries are particular in any way, He is very illequiped for hand to hand combat, but he compensates thanks to his ability and Vengere's aid. He specializes in almost insant assassination. He allows his target to charge him, and then he summons a weapon within his target's chest piercing their heart and lungs. In addition, he often has Vengere sever his feet within a Room and teleport them somewhere. Aiosor can control his severed body parts unlike most people because of the time that Vengere and him took perfecting the technique. *'(Haki)': Aiosor has a very basic level of Observation Haki. He has yet to realize he has it, but he can use it impulsively Relationships *Vengere - Vengere is the only character to whom Aiosor is even remotely close. The two share something similar to a close relationship, but Aiosor secretly distrusts Vengere as he does with everyone. Trivia *Aiosor was voted Most Likely to Be Successful by his middle school class *Aiosor can play the lute. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Revolutionary Category:DF User